WHY ME?
by gogeta
Summary: bulma gets revenge on an unsuspecting veggie...... how wierd is that? ^_^


**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ DB or DBGT! So don't sue me coz I aren't making money off of this! 

# WHY ME?

"WOMAN! I DEMAND YOU FIX THIS STUPID MACHINE!" vegeta yelled, he was in a horrible mood. He had just watched the 100th episode of pokémon this week.  
"WOMAN!" he roared. Bulma came running.  
"Yes vegeta I'm coming" she sighed.  
"About time!" he yelled. Bulma just stared at him.  
"Well? Are you going to fix it or not?" he yelled.  
"No! I am not fixing it until you pay me more respect!" She yelled and stormed out of the gravity chamber.  
"Woman…" vegeta called, "wo-man!"  
Trunks came running over to vegeta. He was trailing goten.  
"Dad, you promised!" trunks yelled.   
"Promised what brat?" vegeta demanded.  
"You promised to take us to macca's then to the ice cream parlour!"   
"Well I don't want to!" vegeta yelled.   
"What about if I tell mum what you did at Goku and Chi chi's anniversary?" trunk's said, he had a look on his face that told him he had won.  
"Oh all right, as long as I don't have to watch any more of that poke-shit!" vegeta yelled.  
The kids nodded.  
"Have any of you seen that woman?" vegeta asked the kids. They shook their heads.  
"No we haven't seen her since this morning," trunks said "have you done something wrong?"  
"No I just yelled at her to fix my machine and she ran off yelling at me"  
Trunks slapped his head, the same way he did when goten called it 'kamekameha' instead of 'kamehameha'  
"Now go get the keys so I can drive you there!" vegeta yelled.  
The kids ran inside and found bulma laughing to herself.  
"Hi mum, dad's taking us to macca's!" trunks yelled as he grabbed the keys off the key rack.  
"Then to the ice cream parlour!" goten added, he gave her an angelic smile.  
"That's very nice" se said, still laughing quietly to herself. She had a plan to get vegeta back- big time. 

* * *

"Hurry up dad!" trunks yelled as he pushed vegeta into the drivers side seat.  
"But I forgot the credit card!" he yelled, desperate to delay them as much as he could.  
"Liar! It's in your pocket, plus! I thought you could get macca's for free!" trunks yelled.  
Vegeta gave in and got into the car. Both goten and trunks ran around to the passenger side, they then both attempted to get into the front seat first.  
"DAD! Tell him to get in the back!"  
"But vege-chan! You know you like me better!"  
"DAD!"  
"VEGE-CHAN!"   
"Shut up! Both of you can sit in the back!" He yelled.  
The two kids sighed and jumped in the back.   
"It was your fault" trunks aid to goten.  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Not!"   
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT!"  
"TOO! TOO! TOO! TOO! T-"  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" vegeta yelled. The kids quickly shut up.  
Goten poked his tongue out at trunks. Trunks gave goten the finger.  
"Vege-chan! Trunks just gave me the finger!" goten yelled.  
"But he poked his tongue out at me!"  
"I MEAN IT BRATS! SHUT UP!" he pulled up into a parking spot, the kids piled out and ran into McDonalds. Vegeta followed, a little less enthused.   
"My god! Its vegeta's kid!" said one of the counter girls,  
"And look! It's vegeta!" yelled another, her face blue with fear  
"Quick! Start cooking!" everyone rushed around in a mad panic.  
"Hi!" trunks said to the girl behind the counter.  
"Hey… how may I help you?" she said, her bottom lip trembled. They had already had the vegeta assault once this week.  
"Can I have…. This! And that! That looks nice! Wow! I want one of them… make it two! Some of those would be good! Aww, just make that two of everything on the menu!" trunks said, his face alight with happiness.  
"Me too please!" goten said, he could only just see over the counter.  
"Yes right away!" said the girl behind the counter, her heart had melted at the sight of goten's cute innocent little face. Vegeta walked in.  
"Quick, vegeta's here!" whispered the girl to everyone working. Their faces went blue.  
Vegeta went over to the counter.  
"Uh…. Hi… Vegeta… may I take your order?" the girl stammered.  
"I didn't come here to get food for me you idiot!" he yelled, " I came here to get the brats THEIR food!"   
"You mean you don't want any food?" the girl replied, clearly shocked.  
"YOU INSOLENT BAKA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Vegeta yelled.   
He grabbed the kids and their food and walked out to the car.  
*In this reality, Vegeta does have a licence*  
"YAY!" the kids yelled, "ice cream!"  
"Yes, ice cream! Now GET-IN-THE-CAR!" vegeta yelled, pausing between each word. He went into Super Saiyan mode. He was not having a good day. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma had put her plan into action. She had packed her bags and left her wedding ring and a note on the table.  
Yes, she was pretending to leave vegeta, just to see if he really cared.  
She laughed to herself as she placed the little intercom under the table. She grabbed her bags and went to where she said she was going in the note; to chichi's house. She was so going to catch Vegeta out, if it was the last thing she did… 

* * *

"BRATS! TIME TO GO!" Vegeta yelled, Trunks and Goten were running amok on the ice cream parlour playground. They came running at the sound of Vegeta's voice.  
"Coming dad!" Trunks yelled back, he went over the playground one last time at super speed, while the other kids just stared. Vegeta smirked at their surprise.  
'Stupid human brats, so pathetic!' he thought to himself.  
Goten and Trunks ran to the car; they couldn't wait to watch pokémon again!  
The kids ran for the front seat but stopped when they saw Vegeta's warning glare, they went to the back without a word. They drove in silence; Vegeta's bad mood had gotten to everyone. Goten smiled as he saw his dad, Goku waved, but no words were said.  
They pulled into the drive; vegeta started thinking to himself.  
'I wonder if that woman of mine has fixed that machine!' he walked inside.  
The kids went and turned on the T.V.  
Vegeta saw the note… 

* * *

"He's going for it!" bulma said excitedly as vegeta picked up the ring and note, a look of worry on his face.  
Vegeta played with the ring on the end of his finger; he then looked around to make sure no one was watching. The kids were too absorbed in the cartoon. Goku had gone to get a thing of popcorn, so he could watch the show…  
Vegeta's face started to crumple. He looked mad.  
Then something happened, a little tear rolled down his cheek, followed by a few really bad words…  
'My kami, he really cares about me' she thought to herself.  
Vegeta started thrashing around and ki-blasting stuff.  
"Uh… bulma, isn't he going a little overboard?" goku asked, still munching on popcorn.  
"He loves me…" bulma replied with huge puppy eyes. "He really loves me"  
"Uh…" goku and chi chi sweat dropped. 

* * *

Vegeta was going mental. He dropped to the ground in a mad rage.  
"The woman left me" he said softly, then with a more harsh edge to his voice "probably for that human freak yamcha…"  
He hadn't noticed that his little tantrum had been watched. He slowly stood up. Bulma came running into the room.  
" I love you! I love you! I love you!" bulma yelled. She embraced vegeta.  
His face went bright red.  
"Oh by the way…. April fools…" bulma whispered in his ear.  
Vegeta sweat dropped.  
"Stupid baka woman! Don't ever do that again!" he said.  
"Sorry vegeta, I couldn't resist!" she laughed.  
"WHY ME?" 

Yay! I finally wrote another one!  
Make sure you keep an eye out for my other stories! If you want any info on stories I am going to write in the future e-mail me at:  
[Vegetotenks@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:vegetotenks@hotmail.com



End file.
